1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter panel having a transparent rotatable pointer disc, which is advantageously used in an instrument panel of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an analog meter having a rotatable pointer disc is disclosed in JP-B2-3012090. The rotatable pointer disc includes a slit for emitting light therethrough, and the pointer disc other than the slit is made non-transparent so that light emitted from the rear side of the pointer disc is intercepted. In this manner, the pointer slit functions as a visible pointer. The rotatable pointer disc is disposed in front of a dial plate having scales and numerals. The rotatable disc has to be disposed not to cover the scales and numerals on the dial plate. If the rotatable disc overlaps the scales and numerals on the dial plate, the scales and numerals become invisible because the rotatable disc is non-transparent at all portions other than the slit.